


Two Can Play At This Game

by lleecc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Neighbors, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleecc/pseuds/lleecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin moved back to Beacon Hills after leaving as soon as she graduated from high school. She is excited to be closer to her family and reconnect with some old friends, but she expects it to be the same old, boring town that she put behind her 5 years ago. At least until she meets her next door neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Good To Be Home

When Lydia woke up that morning, she thought it would be like any other Saturday. She woke up around 9:00, which, if you ask her, was way too early. But after she opened her eyes, she decided that it was too beautiful of a day to waste. So, she rolled out of bed and went to open her curtains. She was wrong. Rain blurred the window like a hail of bullets.  
“Great,” she thought sarcastically.  
After she got ready and made herself some breakfast, she sat down with her laptop to check her e-mails. She figured if she can’t do anything else today, she might as well see if she could get some work done. As soon as she logged on to her email account, she got three new emails. The first one was from her co-worker, Jennifer.

To: lydiamartin@yahoo.com  
From: jenniferblake@yahoo.com  
Subject: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!  
Congratulations Lydia!! I’m sorry I haven’t said anything to you yet but I just heard! This is huge news!! I’m sure you’re so excited!  
Love, Jenn.

“Okay, she has finally cracked.” Lydia thought as she closed that email and opened the next one. Her next email was from someone that she could not stand. Matt Daehler.  
“Ugh, what does he want.” She thought to herself.

To: lydiamartin@yahoo.com  
From: mattdaehler@yahoo.com  
Subject: EMPTY  
Well played, Martin.

“What the hell does everyone else know that I don’t!?” she asked herself as she opened her last email.

To: lydiamartin@yahoo.com  
From:  
Subject: Lydia Martin  
We are thrilled to announce the promotion of Lydia Martin to Director of Marketing in the Corporate Communications department. Jane joined the company five years ago and has held positions in both the Advertising and Sales departments.  
Lydia brings a wealth of experience to her new role and we are excited about her new role at Beacon Hills office.   
Please join us in welcoming Lydia to Corporate Communications and congratulating her on the promotion.  
Best Regards,  
Marian Smith  
Executive Director, Corporate Communications

“I got the promotion?” she said quietly. “I got the promotion!” she said a little louder before she squeaked in excitement. The first thing she did was call her mom.  
“Hello?” the woman answered.  
“Mom! Guess who got the promotion that she was hoping for?” Lydia said proudly.  
“Oh! Honey! I’m so proud of you! I know you’re beyond excited!” she exclaimed “I just hope that you aren’t going to go farther away than you already are.”  
“No, mom! See, that’s the best part! The office that I’m being transferred to is in Beacon Hills!” she squealed.  
“You’re coming home!?”  
“I’m coming home!” she sighed. It felt so good to finally say that.

xxx

One month later, Lydia is on a plane to Beacon Hills, California. As soon as she landed, she found her mom waiting for her.  
“Hey mom!” she said happily as she embraced her mother for the first time since she left home.  
“Oh, Lydia, I missed you so much.” Natalie whispered to her.  
“I missed you too!” she said as she let go.  
“So, I know you just got here, but I brought you a surprise.”  
“Mom, you know you didn’t have to.” She said guiltily.  
“Trust me, you’ll be happy about this surprise.” The woman smirked.  
“And how do you know th─. ALLISON!?” She squealed as she saw her best friend.  
“Lydia! I'm so happy you're finally home!” she said excitedly as she squeezed her best friend from high school.  
“Oh my God! How are you!?” she asked the gorgeous brunette.  
“I’m great actually.” She answered as they started walking out of the airport.  
“I’m going to go pull the car around.” Natalie dismissed herself.  
“So what’s new? It’s been forever!” Lydia grinned.  
“I know! Four years without my best friend is a long time.” She laughed, “ but, you’ve actually missed a lot!”  
“Like what?” The petite strawberry-blonde asked.  
“Well, I got married!” she exclaimed.  
“That’s right! I got your engagement announcement in the mail. What was his name? Scott?” Allison nodded. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it back for it.” Lydia said sadly.   
“Oh, don’t you worry about it.” Allison smiled. “I won’t hold it against you.”  
“So, other than you being married for, what? Three years now? What else is going on?”  
“Well, I also had a baby.” She said casually.  
“What!? Allison! That’s amazing! Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“It’s a boy.” She beamed. “His name is Tyler.”  
“I absolutely cannot wait to meet this little guy.”   
“He’s going to love you.” Allison finished just as Lydia’s mother pulled the car in front of them. Allison sat in the back with Lydia so that they could finish talking.  
“I can’t wait for you to meet Scott.” Allison smiled. “He moved here after you left. It was him and his mom and his step-dad and step-brother.”  
“Hmmm… That sounds kind of fishy to me.” Lydia scrunched her nose.  
“What do you mean?” Allison asked, confused.  
“Well, who randomly decides to move to Beacon Hills? I mean, it’s just not a town that someone would pick. It’s so boring.” She giggled.  
“I would normally agree, but it wasn’t random.” Allison laughed. “His step-dad was assigned there. He’s the sheriff, or at least he was. But now Scott’s step-brother is.”  
“And exactly how old is Scott’s step-brother?”   
“He’s our age actually. Why?”  
“Oh, it’s just that sheriffs are usually older.”   
“I know. But Stiles is extremely good at his job. Everyone loves him. Especially the ladies.” Allison said as she waggled her eyebrows, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

xxx

The rest of the ride went by with light conversation, consisting mostly of Natalie filling Lydia (and Allison) in on all of the gossip in the small town of Beacon Hills.   
Allison and Lydia were thinking of throwing themselves out of the car when they pulled up to Natalie’s house, Lydia’s childhood home.  
“Thank God.” Lydia said under her breath as he mother turned off the ignition. Allison laughed.  
“So, someone is here who is very anxious to see you!” Natalie said as the three of them were on their way to the door. Just as they were making their way up the steps, the door flew open and someone ran out and scoped Lydia up into their arms.  
“Jordan!!” Lydia squealed.  
“Oh my goodness! How is my favorite little sister?” he asked as he squeezed her.  
“I’m your only little sister, you dork.” She laughed as he set her down.  
“Come on inside you guys! Dinner is ready.”

After dinner, they all sat in the living room for a while before they realized how late it had gotten.  
“Oh my God! Is it 11:00 already?” Allison exclaimed.   
“You know what they say, times flies.” Jordan said.  
“I better be getting home you guys.” Allison said as she was getting up. “Lydia, are you ready to go?”  
Lydia’s new house was in Allison’s neighborhood, and seeing as Lydia doesn’t have a car yet, she was going to give her a ride.  
“Yeah! Let me just go get my bags.”  
“I better get going too, Mom.” Jordan said.  
“Thanks for dinner Mrs. Martin! It was delicious.” Allison said as they were walking out the door.  
“Your welcome, sweetie. Come over anytime! And be sure to bring little Tyler over next time! At the rate Lydia is going, he’ll be the closest thing to a grandchild that I’ll ever have!” she joked.  
“Mom!” Lydia was embarrassed.  
“I definitely will.” Allison laughed.

xxx 

After showing Lydia where Allison lived, they pulled up to Lydia’s new house and handed her the key.  
“Okay, so I hope you don’t mind, but we kind of already unpacked all of your stuff.” Allison winced.  
“Why would I mind? You just saved me from two weeks of cut up hands and back pains! You didn’t have to do that.” Lydia laughed.  
“Well, everyone pitched in, really.” she smiled.  
“Who’s everyone?” Lydia asked.  
“You have to meet the whole gang. We all live here in this neighborhood. We’re all extremely close. Only one of them lives on your street though! You can meet all of them tomorrow. I’m sure you’re exhausted right now though. Jet lag and all.”   
“Yeah, I guess I am pretty tired. Thanks for all of this, Allison.”  
“You’re welcome. I’m just so glad you re finally back.” She said as she pulled Lydia into a hug.  
“It’s good to be home.” She smiled as she got out of her friends car.


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood!

She was so glad to be back in her own house. She absolutely loved being back in her own bed. She loved her mom a lot, but that woman sure knew how to talk your ear off. There was something nice about the quiet. A stillness that you somehow miss when so much is going on around you. Lydia was basking in this peaceful quiet. She was almost asleep when, all of the sudden, it was gone. I was now being replaced by the sound of a lawn mower.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” She said to herself as she turned over to check what time it was.  
3:00am.   
She was livid. She got out of bed, slipped on her shoes and walked right out of her front door in her pajamas. When she got to her front porch, she looked around and immediately found the person who was making all of the noise.  
“Excuse me?” She called out, but he didn’t hear her.  
“Hello?” She said a little louder. He still didn’t hear he, but now she knew that it was because he had ear phones in his ears. He was now right beside the short fence separating their yards so she marched across her front lawn and yanked his left ear phone out.  
“Hey! What’s your problem?” He yelled.  
“Seriously? What’s my problem!? I’m not the one who is cutting their grass at three in the morning! Honestly? Who does that?” She fired back.  
“Me!” he exclaimed. “I do! I’ve been doing it for the past year. You obviously just got here. That means that you have no right to march that cute little ass over here and tell me to stop!” He shot.  
“Haven’t any of your other neighbors complained about this!?” she screamed.  
“No! You wanna know why!? Because I don’t have any other neighbors! We’re the only two who livwon this street!!” Now they were just having a screaming match, each waiting for the other to back down.  
“I don’t want to hear about the history of the neighborhood, I want you to put the damn lawn mower away until tomorrow so that I can get some sleep!” she yelled.  
“No! I have things that I have to do tomorrow!” he screamed. They both realized that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere so, at the same time, they spun on their heels and walked back towards their houses. Her neighbor huffed as he climbed his front steps and Lydia screamed in frustration before they slammed their doors at the same time. 

Lydia woke up that morning finally feeling refreshed. For the first time in weeks, she was in a good mood, at least she was before she remembered the events that took place last night between her and her neighbor. She decided not to think about it and just hope that she wouldn’t have to see him very often.  
Just as she finished getting dressed, her phone flashed Allison’s name across the screen.  
“Hello?” Lydia answered.  
“Hey! You’re awake!” Allison’s cheerful voiced sang through the cell phone.  
“I am!”  
“Good! Okay so after you’re dressed and everything, you should walk on over to me and Scott’s. Everyone is here and they are all dying to meet you!”  
“Well, I’m actually dressed and ready now so, if it’s alright with you, I can just walk over right now!”   
“Oh! Of course! That’s great! I’ll see you in a few minutes then!” Allison said excitedly.  
“Okay!” Lydia said as she hung up the phone.

Lydia was standing in front of Allison’s door, about to knock whe the door flung open.  
“Youre here!” Allison immediately hugged her. “Well come on inside! We’re all waiting for you.”  
“That’s a little intimidating.” Lydia joked.

Allison’s house, like every other house in their small neighborhood, was huge. Allison led Lydia through the large foyer and into her kitchen. The kitchen was filled with mostly women and one man, whom she recognized as Scott.   
“Is this the famous Lydia Martin?” Scott asked, smiling.  
“This is her! Lydia, I’d like you to meet my husband, Scott.” Allison said excitedly.  
“It’snice to finally meet you! Allison couldn’t stop talking about how excited she was that you were moving back.” Scott says as he pulls Lydia into a hug.  
“Its nice to meet you too!” She said as they separated. Then the three of them turned to the other women in the kitchen.  
“This is Erica.” Allison introduces her to the gorgeous blonde. “She is engaged to Boyd as of yesterday!”  
“Oh! Congratulations!” Lydia exclaimed.  
“Thank you!” Erica grinned.  
“And this is Cora. She is married to Isaac.” They smiled at each other. “And this is Braeden. She is married to Cora’s brother, Derek.”  
“We’re so glad that you’re finally here, Lydia!” Braeden exclaimed.  
“Yeah! I’m not sure how much more we could take of Allison rambling on about he best friend from high school.” Cora laughed.  
“Oh, come on guys! I didn’t talk about her that much!” Allison defended herself.  
“Yes you did.” Scott laughed.  
“Okay, okay, okay.” Erica giggled. “Let’s go introduce her to the the guys. Where are they, by the way?” She asked Scott.  
“Oh, they’re out back playing with the kids.” Scott answered. “Come on!”

They all followed Scott through the house to the back door. They walked out onto the back deck, where there was a large picnic table that was big enough to seat everyone and their mother to the right. On the left, there was a huge grill with a few lounging chairs around it. Out in the yard, there was a ginormous pool in the middle with a huge trampoline to right of it and a big fire pit to the left.  
“Hey, guys! Come over here for a minute! There’s someone that you need to meet!” Scott called.  
Lydia watched as three men started walking towards them and eight children running up from behind them.  
“Okay, everyone, this is Lydia!” Scott called. “Lydia, this is Isaac, Cora’s husband. This is Derek, Braeden’s husband. And this is Boyd, Erica’s fiancé.”  
“It’s nice to meet you all!” Lydia smiled.  
“Yeah, you too!” Isaac said.   
“Let’s introduce you to our kids!” Derek offered. He pointed to a boy and girl with caramel skin and light green eyes. “That is Michael, he is 7, and that is Talia, she is 5. They belong to me and Braeden.” Next he pointed to two boys and three girls who also had the same skin tone as Michael and Talia. The two boys had dark hair and light green eyes and the girl had light hair with chocolate brown eyes. “That is Ian and Jake, they’re twins. They are also 7. And that is Gage. She is 4. They are Erica and Boyd’s.” After that, he pointed to another girl and two more boys. The first boy had straight, dark brown hair with greenish-blue eyes. The second boy and little girl had light brown, curly hair. Their eyes were dark green. “This is Daniel, he’s 8. That is Dylan, he is 6. And this little munchkin is Haley. She is 4.”  
“And three quarters!” Haley added.  
“Oh! Excuse me!” he corrected himself. “This is Haley. She is four and three quarters.”   
“You look like Ariel!” Haley bursts. “Gage! Talia! Doesn’t she look like Ariel?”   
The other two little girls gasped in astonishment.  
“She does look like Ariel!” Gage agreed.   
“Since you’re Ariel, where’s your Prince Eric?” Talia questioned.  
“Talia!” Braeden scolded.  
“Oh no! It’s fine!” Lydia assured her. “You see, I haven’t quite found him yet.” She explained to the little girls.  
“Can we help you find him!?” Gage asked.  
“Of course!” Lydia grinned. “You didn’t think that I could do it all on my own did you?”

At this, all three little girls giggled and took Lydia’s hand to lead her back into the yard where they had a tea party set up.  
“I think that’s everybody.” Boyd concluded.  
“Nope! Can someone tell me where Stiles is? And what he’s doing with my son?” Allison interrupted.  
“Stiles! That’s who we’re missing!” Scott exclaimed.  
“And Tyler!” Allison added.  
“Oh, Ally, you know I love your son like he’s my own.” A voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around and started laughing at Stiles holding 2 year old Tyler over his shoulder.  
“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Scott smiled. “Lydia is here.”  
“Really? Where is she?” He asked. He was very eager to meet her after everything that Scott has told him.  
“I’ll go get her. She’s having a tea party with our little ladies.” Erica winked. As she went to go find Lydia.  
“So is she as hot as Allison said?” Stiles asked the guys when the women were out of earshot.  
“Dude, I’m married, and I love my wife, but yeah, Lydia Martin is pretty hot.” Isaac said.  
“Like, Erica Reyes hot?” Stiles asked, intrigued.  
“Watch it Stilinski.” Boyd playfully warned. “But yes.” He said after a moment.  
“Now that’s impressive!” Stiles joked.  
“You guys are idiots.” Scott laughed with his best friends.

“Stiles, it’s my pleasure to introduce you to, my best friend, Lydia Martin.” Allison said proudly from behind him. He turned around with a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw her, both of their faces melted.  
“You!?” he exclaimed.  
“You!?” she fired right back.  
“You’re the Lydia Martin that I’ve heard so much about.” He says angrily.  
“You’re the Stiles Stilinski that everyone “loves”?” she deadpanned.  
“Wait. Do you two know each other?” Scott interjected.  
“Yes! As a matter of fact, we have already met!” Stiles fumed.  
“Unfortunately, we have!” Lydia stated.  
“How?” Allison asked, confused.  
“Because someone thinks that she can just march up in here and change someone’s lifestyle!” Stiles yelled a little louder than necessary.  
“Your lifestyle? Seriously? Stop being such a drama queen! Would you like to know what time your lovely friend, Stiles, likes to mow his lawn? 3 IN THE MORNING! Anyone in their right mind would go outside and yell at you for making that much noise at that hour!” Lydia countered.  
“Do you really cut your grass at three in the morning?” Cora asked.  
“Yes!” Stiles and Lydia yelled at the same time, never breaking eye contact for a moment.  
“Well, I think it’s time to go!” Cora said awkwardly.  
“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Boyd agreed.  
“We better get going too!” Braeden said.  
“It was so good to finally meet you Lydia!” Erica said as everyone was heading out of the door.   
“It was nice to meet all of you too!?” Lydia said politely. She and Stiles were still staring each other down.  
“I should go.” Stiles said through clenched teeth.  
“Me too.” Lydia said in the same tone.  
“Okay! Well, we’ll see you guys later then.” Scott said, trying to hide his smile. He knew that they had to walk home together.  
“I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow Ally!” Lydia hugged the brunette.  
“I can’t wait to hear all about your job!” Allison answered.  
“Just so you know, I will cut my grass at whatever time I want.” Stiles spat as he opened the door.  
“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Lydia shot back at him as she strolled through the door that he was not holding for her. Then the door slammed and Scott and Allison busted out into laughter.  
“They are so into each other.” She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it!


	3. For Old Times' Sake

Lydia woke up to the sound of a lawn mower. Again. She looked over at her alarm clock. 3:00 on the dot.  
“This has got to be a joke.” She thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed for the second night in a row. She stomped across her house and marched herself outside.   
Lydia immediately saw Stiles in the same spot that he was in the previous night.  
“Seriously?!” She yelled. “What is your problem?”  
“What? I was rudely interrupted last night while I was cutting my grass so I didn’t get to finish.” He smirked.  
“You were home all day doing absolutely nothing. Don’t you think that you could have done it then?”  
“Yes. But this way is so much more fun. I get my work done AND I get to piss you off.”  
“Stiles. I’m being reasonable here. I have a huge day tomorrow, okay? It’s my first day at my new job and I need to be awake. So please. Turn the damn lawn mower off.” She snapped.  
“Hmm.” He acted like he was thinking as she rolled her eyes. “Nope.” He finally said, popping the ‘p’.  
“Ugh!” She screamed. “You’re such a jerk!” She squealed as she stomped back towards her house.  
“Yeah, I─ uh, I appreciate that.” He called after her. Just before she went into her house, she turned on her heel and started walking back towards him.   
“Fine. You just need to know that two can play at this game.” She finished and calmly walked back into her house. Stiles just laughed. He didn’t know what he had coming.  
xxx  
Lydia was surprisingly on time today considering she overslept thanks to Stiles and his damn lawn mower. But she wasn’t worried about that anymore. She thought that she scared him off last night, but if he decided to get brave, she was fully prepared for the next time he wanted to pull a stunt like that.   
But she wasn’t thinking about her revenge plot right now. No, right now, she was on the way to meet Allison for their lunch date. They were meeting at their favorite place from high school. It was a little café on the corner of 9th Street that served the best sandwiches you’ve ever had the pleasure of putting in your mouth.  
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.” The man behind the counter said as they walked through the door.  
“Actually, Vinny, its Allison McCall now!” Lydia corrected. “Have you not been here since I left?” She asked Allison.  
“It just didn’t feel right.” Allison shrugged.  
“So what’ll it be, ladies?” Vinny asked. “Your old usual?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, Vinny.” Lydia said as she looked at the menu board.  
“Come on, Red! Just for old times’ sake?” He asked, referring to the nickname that he gave her during their freshmen year.  
“Well, I don’t know about Lydia here, but I will definitely be having my usual.” Allison grinned.  
“Yes! I could always count on you, Bright Eyes.” Vinny laughed.  
“Okay! Fine! I’ll have my usual too.” Lydia finally gave in.  
“That’s what I’m talking about!” Vinny said as he turned to start making their food. “Your regular table is open.” He said as he pointed to a table in the corner of the restaurant where the two huge windows met.  
“So, how’s the first day going so far?” Allison asked after they sat down.  
“It’s actually been amazing. I’ve always loved my job, but when I was working in Chicago, something just felt off. But here, it’s so much different. It just feels like home, you know?”  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me! I’m so glad that your day has been so good.” She smiled.  
“Yeah me too! Oh, except for this morning.” Lydia said.  
“What happened this morning?” Allison asked.  
“Ugh.” She groaned. “I overslept. And you’ll never guess why.” She said sweetly.  
“Oh, no. What happened?”  
“Well, your buddy Stiles, once again, decides to finish his yard work last night.” She explained as she rolled her eyes.  
“Oh my God. Did he really do that again?” Allison groaned.  
“Yes. Yes, he did. But it’s okay! I think I scared him off this time.”  
“And how did you manage that?” Allison asked, amused.  
“I told him that two could play at his little game. I think that took care of it.” Lydia smirked. “Allison? Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.”  
“Nononononono! Lydia! You did not say that!” Allison said quickly.  
“Why!?” Lydia asked, startled.  
“Stiles loves a challenge.” is all Allison said before they were interrupted by Vinny serving them their food.   
After that, the rest of their conversation was light. They talked about Allison’s family and Lydia’s past relationships. By the time Lydia had to head back to work, she and Allison were laughing so hard, they could hardly breathe. It felt just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I've been on vacation with my family and didn't have my laptop. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!


	4. Why So Blue?

It had been a week since Lydia had moved home. She was starting to get the hang of things again. She has learned many things during the last week. She had found a place in the pack and was adjusting well. She learned all the ropes at her old job, but that isn’t the only thing that Lydia has picked up on. She has also learned a thing or two about her dear neighbor, Stiles Stilinski.   
She’s learned things like how their bedroom windows faced each other and if their blinds were up, they could see straight into each other’s houses. Or how, whenever she can’t sleep and she goes to get water, she can see him sitting in his kitchen making coffee and looking at case files. Basically, their houses are positioned to where they can see each other in every room. Thank God for curtains. There was this one window in particular that he always left open. After a while, she found herself doing the same thing.  
However, Stiles hasn’t tried to mow his lawn at unspeakable hours of the morning since Lydia’s threat. That must have done the trick… or at least she thought.  
Lydia had just gotten home from work. It was late and she was exhausted. Her meeting that was supposed to end at 6 ended up running until 9. She had to cancel her dinner plans with the pack which really bummed her out because the girls were going to talk about wedding plans for Erica. Yes, Lydia was planning the wedding. Not to mention the fact that Erica had asked her to be one of her bridesmaids.   
She figured that she would take a shower, brush her teeth, and curl up in bed to go over the plans that they had already made for Erica and Boyd’s upcoming nuptials. Well, maybe she would just go to bed instead. She was standing in the shower and was already having a hard time keeping her eyes open. After turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around her, she walked over to her sink to brush her teeth. Just as she put the toothpaste on her toothbrush, she heard her phone go off. She went to go check it as she started to brush her teeth.  
When she got over to her phone, she saw that it was a text from Stiles.

From: Stiles Stilinski  
Why so blue?

“What should he care about my mood?” She asked herself as she replied.

To: Stiles Stilinski  
I’m not sad, I’m exhausted.

That’s all she sent as she threw her phone back onto her bed and turned to go rinse. She got back to her sink and rinsed her mouth out and smiled to admire her pearly….BLUE TEETH?!  
“WHAT THE HELL!?” She screamed, to which she heard hysterical laughter come through her window from her next door neighbor.  
She walked over to her window to see Stiles rolling on his bed from laughing so hard, his window open as usual.  
“Stiles!” She yelled.  
“H-Hang on! Let me just catch my breath!” Stiles answered as he tried to breathe through his laughter. “Okay, I think I’m good now.” He tried to say seriously.  
“I warned you, you know?” Lydia said.  
“I know you did.” He grinned playfully.  
“If this is the way it’s going to be, fine. But mark my words, Stiles Stilinski. You’re going to be sorry.” And with that, she slammed her window shut.


	5. This Isn't Over

Lydia was in the best mood that she had been in in weeks. She had the perfect prank to piss Stiles off and she couldn’t wait for him to fall right into her trap. Lydia got off of work early. She went to the store and got what seemed like a million Styrofoam cups. She walked across their yards and climbed into the open window. When she finally got through his window, she looked around and it dawned on her that she was in his room. She felt bad for a moment. Almost as if she was violating his privacy. But then she remember that he had broken into her house too to put food dye on her toothbrush.   
She took a look around her. He had a lot of pictures. Most of them are of him and Scott when they were younger. He had a few of the pack. There was one beside his bed of him holding Tyler upside down and tickling him. They were both laughing. The next picture that she saw was slightly bigger than the others. It was Stiles, obviously, but it was a little boy version of him. He was playing with a Yoda action figure while an older woman, whom Lydia had never seen, had her arms wrapped around him. She was smiling down at him like he was the sun. It was her favorite picture in the room.  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and to get herself to focus on the task at hand. She figured her way s=across his house and started in the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the stove. 3:33.  
Stiles usually got home around 7:00, so she had plenty of time to fill all of these cups with water and put then all over his house. She started putting the water-filled cups a few inches apart on the floor, starting in the kitchen. By the time she made her way back across the house and put the last cups of water in Stiles’ room, it was 4:26. She hopped out of the window and went back to her house to wait for the moment where she would finally get her sweet revenge.  
She forgot that she would get hungry. She ran out to get some food and raced back home in hopes that she wouldn’t miss Stiles’ reaction to her little prank.

She pulled into her driveway at the same time that Stiles did.   
“Hello Lydia.” Stiles spoke to her. “It’s always a pleasure.”  
“Stiles.” She said, delighted. “It’s good to see you today.” She smiled.  
“Really?” He asked, a little surprise in his voice.   
“Of course!” She nodded. “You know, I really think that we’re starting to get along! Maybe we could put aside our differences. You know, forgive and forget?” By this time, they were standing face to facewith only the short white picket fence between them.  
“Yeah!” Stiles answered without hesitation. “I completely agree!” She almost felt bad for him. He sounded so happy.  
“Alright. Well, I’m gonna go eat now.” She smiled as she started heading back to her house. “Have a good night!” She called over her shoulder.  
“Yeah you too!” He called after her.  
As soon as she walked in her house, she threw the bag of food on her table and ran to her kitchen window just in time to see Stiles open his door and knock over the first few rows of cups, which made the next few rows fall over. Luckily for him, it wasn’t a complete domino effect, so the cups stopped falling over around the seventh or eighth row. He did, however, still have a pretty big puddle to clean up. And he also had to make it the rest for the way through his house without knocking anymore of them over.   
“Shit!” He yelled before looking over to see Lydia’s laughing face watching him. He turned around and went over to Lydia’s house.  
“I underestimated you, Martin.” He said as soon as she opened her door.  
“Oh, I’m aware!” She replied, smugly.  
“You know that this isn’t over, right?” He said to her.   
“Stiles, maybe you should start telling me things that I don’t know instead of stating the obvious.” She winked as she closed the door.  
Stiles couldn’t help but smile to himself as he walked back to his house. That Lydia Martin is surely something.


	6. Wedding Bells and First Dances

Stiles was right. The little war that he and Lydia going on was definitely not over. Over the period of the next two months, Lydia and Stiles were constantly pulling things on each other. They had done just about everything you can think of from Stiles braiding Lydia’s hair to her bed while she’s sleeping to Lydia buttering Stile’s kitchen floor, causing him to slip and fall a total of three times. Whenever one of them got pranked, they couldn’t even be mad about it. They made each other laugh. They made each other happy. But they did not like each other! But they put on a good face whenever they were with the pack. 

Things always got a bit awkward when Talia would announce to everyone just how cute of a couple they were. Things always got a bit awkward when Haley and Gage squeal about how Uncle Stiles could be Aunt Lydia’s Prince Eric. And things always got very awkward when Stiles or Lydia were sitting by each other (only because all of the other seats are taken) while the other was holding Tyler, he would try to push their heads together and say, “Kiss!” causing them to glance at each other until one caught the other’s eye. 

But they don’t talk about those times. Instead, they distract themselves with the situations that they currently find themselves in. This case just happens to be Erica and Boyd’s wedding. It’s the night of the rehearsal dinner and Erica is freaking out. Now that the girls have their heels on, the lineup that the bridesmaids have with the groomsmen had to be changed. Cora and Isaac, the maid of honor and best man, Allison and Scott, Braeden and Derek, and Stiles and Lydia were fine. The problem was Erica’s arrogant friend from college, Malia. She was at least two inches taller than Jackson, Boyd’s old lacrosse buddy whom she was supposed to be walking with.   
“I’m not doing it!” Malia whined. “If I walk next to him, he’s going to make me look like a giant!”  
“Malia, we’ve been over this! No one is going to care how tall you look! They aren’t coming to see you walk down the aisle. They’re coming to see Erica! Now please just suck it up and walk the damn aisle with Jackson!” Lydia finally snapped at her. The woman had been throwing a fit for the last hour about the same thing. Stiles snickered at the way that Lydia was getting onto Malia.  
“First of all, you’re not the boss of me.” Malia started, but was interrupted by Lydia.   
“First of all, I am the boss of you! I’m planning this wedding for Erica. She put me in charge of making this whole thing go smoothly. So, yes Malia, you are going to listen to me!” She finished.  
“Damn.” Braeden said under her breath to Jackson, who was standing right beside her.  
“I know.” He said. “She’s hot when she’s mad.”  
For some reason, hearing Jackson say that made Stiles cringe. What was this feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach? It burned all the way up to his ears. What was wrong with him? It was Lydia! He hates Lydia. She’s just his little annoying neighbor who he likes to pick on. Right? Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure. Stiles shook his head, trying to drown out the war that was going on inside of him right now so that he could pay attention to Lydia and Malia’s argument.   
“Oh my God, Malia! Fine! Just walk with Stiles and I’ll walk with Jackson! Okay!?” Lydia finally screamed.  
“Okay!” Malia said sweetly.  
“Wait! Are you sure?” Stiles said before he could stop himself. Lydia looked at him, surprised that he would care.   
“I mean, are you sure that that will work?” He tried to explain to himself, never breaking eye contact. They were brought out of their daze by the screeching sound of Malia’s voice.  
“Of course she’s sure!” She grinned as she linked her arm through Stiles’.   
“Let’s go from the top one last time in the new order before we go to dinner.” Lydia announced, still sounding a little detached. 

xxx

Lydia sighed in relief as she sat down for the first time since she woke up at 5:30 that morning. The wedding went by relatively smoothly, besides the time Malia started throwing a tantrum about how she didn’t like her dress anymore. Lydia diffused the situation quickly, but not before it freaked Erica out that she had picked the wrong bridesmaid dresses and that her wedding pictures were going to be ugly. Cora calmed her down about it before it got too out of hand. She had also overheard Scott telling Allison about a brawl where the guys were getting ready. Something about Stiles hitting Jackson because of a disrespectful comment about one of the girls. She was pulled away before she could hear who Jackson had been talking about. Somewhere deep inside her, she hoped that it was her. She liked the sound of Stiles coming to her rescue. Wait. No she didn’t. Why would she care who Stiles hit Jackson over. It was probably Malia, anyway. It certainly looked like they had gotten friendly in the last 24 hours. Whatever was going on with them, it didn’t sit well with Lydia.  
She was pulled from her thoughts by someone sitting down beside her. She turned her head and saw that it was Stiles, looking at her with the same goofy grin that he always had when he was looking at her.  
“Hey.” He smiled.  
“Hey.” She giggled. She actually giggled. What was happening to her?  
“What’s on your mind?” he asked. “You looked like you were enthralled in your thoughts.”  
“Oh, ya know.” She stalled, trying to find what to tell him. “Just wondering what happened with you and Jackson this morning, causing me to walk down the aisle with someone who had a tissue shoved up his naval cavity.” She lied. This caused him to laugh. He stood up and held his hand out.  
“Dance with me.” He said.  
“It’s a fast song. And I’ve seen your dance moves when it comes to fast songs.” She laughed. As soon as she said this, the song ended. What’ll I Do by Nat King Cole came on over the speakers.  
“Not anymore.” he said with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and took his hand as he led them out to the middle of the floor. He kept her right hand in his hand and pulled her close with the other. This was the closest they had ever been to each other.   
“Don’t think you’re gonna get away with not telling me what happened.” She looked pointedly at him. He hung his head in defeat.  
“We were all getting dressed and talking about the events of the day. We were all laughing about how tonight, Jackson and I would be the only single men out of them all. And then Jackson said, ‘Yeah, and I’m definitely going to enjoy it while it lasts.’ And Isaac was like, ‘What do you mean by that?’ And Jackson said, ‘I mean Lydia, man! It shouldn’t be too hard to get her to bed, if you know what I mean.’ That alone set me off so I said, ‘No. Lydia would never go for a ken doll like you.’ And he looked right at me and was like, ‘You’ll see. Tonight when her sexy little legs are wrapped around─.’ He didn’t get to finish his sentence because I punched him.” He recalled.   
“Oh my God, are you okay?” She asked.  
“Seriously? You did hear the part where I punched him, right?” he chuckled.  
“Well, yes, but I was just making sure.” She laughed as he pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together and her chin rested on his shoulder, which she wouldn’t have been able to reach if it weren’t for her heels.  
“Thank you.” She whispered to him after a minute.  
“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He whispered back to her. She pulled back just enough so that she could look at his face. As soon as their eyes locked, everything else just melted away. Stiles started to lean in the same time that Lydia did. Their noses were almost touching when the microphone screeched, causing them to jump apart.  
“If I could have everyone’s attention please.” Derek’s voice came over the speaker. “Since the couple are leaving soon, they decided that it was time to throw the bouquet.” He announced as most of the women in the room gathered at the front of the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know not much happened, but bear with me because I promise that good things are coming! I'll try to update on a regular basis! Thanks for reading! Much love xoxo


End file.
